


Reincarnated as the Villain: Defy my Fate! (BL/Harem)

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Harem, M/M, Multi, Otome Game, Polyamory, Slice of Life, otome game characters fighting over for male protagonist's attention, strong male protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: This is a story about a fujoshi weeb who was reincarnated into her favorite bl otome game. After completing the game, she met her demise, and met the original villain, Catharsisuss Germaine who asked for a favor to change his fate on his stead, and blessed her with his abilities before she was reborn as the villain.Now as Catharsissus Germaine, he must do his best to avoid his fate. Join with him as he deviate from his role as the villain and score handsome young men and few beautiful young ladies.
Relationships: Multiple Realtionships, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This story is inspired by the anime My Life as a Villainess: All Paths Lead to Doom. It has been a long time since I wrote anything. This is going to be a bl/harem story. I may be a little bit rusty so please bear with me.
> 
> Fair warning, you will come across mature content especially bl, nsfw scenes, etc. along the way. If you do not like these kind of things, you can look for other stories to read. To those who are into these kind of things, read at your own risk.  
> I don't mind constructive criticisms as you comment along the way, but please if you really don't like it or you don't like the author which is yours truly, just look for other stories that might pique your interest.
> 
> Whatever you read in this story, this is just a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with reality. The story is written just for the fun of it.
> 
> Now without further ado, Enjoy!

A young woman of age 23 was playing a bl harem otome game in her mobile phone. The title of the said game is called "World of Love and Desire." This game is inspired by the European histories, and a fantasy world at that. The male protagonist can choose either from the four capture flags to be in a relationship with.

Each routes of the capture flags has a main villain of the game. His name is Catharsissus Germaine. Catharsissus is a lawful evil kind of villain, but when push comes to shove, he threw away his rationality and wreak havoc. He has no magic but he makes up for it with his prowess in swordsmanship and intelligence. The main hero often goes head to head with the main villain, but in the end, Catharsissus fell at the hands of the main hero and his capture target of the player's choice.

The doom endings of Catharsisuss varies. Either he is executed, tortured to death, or exiled. After playing the game, the young woman sighed, "If only you didn't walk the path of evil, your end could've been different. You could've set aside your pride and let that younger brother of yours become heir to the Germaine household while you find a woman or a male lover and build your own life."

The young woman sympathize with the villain. Catharsissus was a charming young man in his own way, plus intelligent too, something that the gullible main hero lacks.

One day, the young woman was walking all the way home from work. At the cross walk, there was a teenage boy catching up to his friend. Suddenly, there was a car speeding up to him even though the vehicle stoplight is red. Without a thought, the young woman pushed the teenage boy out of the way, while the young woman didn't make it unscathed.

She thought it was the end for her. Imagine her suprise when the main villain of the otome game she played before was right in front of her.

"Finally we meet."

Lo and behold, it is Catharsissus Germaine in the flesh.

_Am I dead?_

"Apparently so." Said the main villain, "Well, so am I."

_What am I doing here?_

"I have a favor to ask of you."

_Favor? What favor?_

"I want you to change my fate."

The girl was surprised. She wondered if she heard it right.

_Why can't you do it?_

"As you can see, I am dead. I cannot relive my life again and change my fate. But you can."

_Why me?_

"Out of all the people from your world who saw my demise as a 'good riddance', you were the only one who sympathize with me." He continued, "You saw a potential in my future where I could've lived differently, happy even. I wish I could relive my life again, but sadly I can't."

_I don't mind if I could do it for you, it's just that I am a simple-minded fool. Your world has full of dangers, there's a possibility that I could die right before I can write your wrongs._

Catharsissus smirked. "You will have everything that I have. My Will, my strength, my abilities, and my intelligence. I will give everything to you. All I ask of you is to rewrite my life."

_You got yourself a deal._

Catharsissus smiled, and before they know it, the dark empty space light up.

"Thank you..."

Catharsissus disappeared into thin air and light surrounded the girl brightly.

In a bright and beautiful morning, there was a baby boy sleeping soundly in his cradle. Then, the baby boy woke up eyes wide open as if the infant came back from the dead.


	2. Villain's Intro and Orientation

Okay, let's start from the very beginning. My name is Catharsissus Germaine. I am currently five years old. I am the only child of the Germaine household, a ducal family. Previously, I was a woman in my previous life and died tragically. I made a deal with the original Catharssisus in exchange for his skills, I will do my best to rewrite his fate in his stead.

After my birth, Julius Germaine the original's father who is now my father and the duke of the Germaine household has high expectations of me. But when I took a magical aptitude test which came out that I have no magic as a result, my father became disappointed. He distance himself away from me. That's fine, at least he provided me with education and necessities.

But enough about that, let's talk about the world I was reborn into. This world is based from the otome game that I played in my previous life called the "World of Love and Desire." In this game, Hyacinthos Enamora, the main hero of the game will enroll himself in a prestigious and magical academy. There, he will come across the capture targets as well as the main villain Catharsissus Germaine.

But I decided that I am going to deviate myself from that role and focus on surviving throughout the playthrough and find my happiness in this world. After all, I made a promise with the original villain.

Since this is a fantasy world, magic is expected. There are magical creatures like fairies who will grant a person huge amount of magic. There are six types of magic affinities in this world: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. Of course, there are fairies of these affinities. How they interact with humans is a different story. The most capricious of the fairies are the Light and Dark fairies. Seldom, they rarely show themselves to humans.

Now that I think about it, Hyacinthos made a contract with a Light fairy named Dae (DAH-eh) when he was a kid. Remembering it gives me the chills. I have to be careful when I come across him.

And here is my least favorite to discuss: The Capture Targets. These are the people whom Hyacinthos will be together with depending on the player's choice.

Stephan Harsburg, the first capture target. Magic affinity: Fire. He's the crown prince of this kingdom. He met Hyacinthos who was lost around the school. He defended the hero when Catharsissus was harrasing him. In the game's ending, Catharsissus was executed by guillotine.

Cesare (Sì-SAH-rè) Germaine, the second target. Magic affinity: Wind. He is a member of a close family of the Germaines and was abused by his family. When Julius heard of this, he took Cesare under his care and raised him as a member of the Germaines and made him the appointed heir. In the game, Catharsissus tried to kill Cesare saying that if the villain can't be the heir of the household, no one can. But the hero protected Cesare. Hyacinthos and Cesare defeated Catharsissus resulting Julius to disown him.

Astolph Harsburg, third capture target. Magic affinity: Water. He is the younger brother of Stephan. He felt like a shadow of his older brother and Hyacinthos cheered him up. When Catharsissus wreak havoc, they combine forces to defeat the villain and have him exiled.

Romeo D'Leville, the fourth capture target. Magic affinity: Earth. He is the son of the captain of the royal guards. He taught Hyacinthos how to defend himself. When Catharsissus impaled Romeo, Hyacinthos bravely fought against the villain. In the end, Catharsissus died by the hero's blade. Hyacinthos was able to save Romeo's life and lived happily ever after.

Last but not the least, Euricles, the fifth and the hidden capture target. Magic affinity: Nature, the sub-affinity of Earth. In the game's lore, he used to be a member of a noble family from another country. When his homeland was taken, he became a prisoner of war, a slave to be exact; he was only a child back then. Just as he was about to be sold by a bidder in an auction, the king; Stephan's father, destroyed the place and executed the people who were involved in the slave auction. He rescued Euricles and took him to the castle. There, Euricles met Stephan and become his first friend, playmate and bodyguard.

In the walkthrough, the hero will be introduced to Euricles by Stephan. Euricles and Hyacinthos clicked considering their circumstances as commoners. Along the way, they slowly became friends, telling each other their stories, sharing magic and sword fighting advice. When Hyacinthos encountered Catharsissus, he was on his own fighting him slowly losing to the villain. Just when Hyacinthos is at his end, Euricles came in just in time, healed Hyacinthos, and faced Catharsissus together. The villain died by their blades and the duo won. Stephan let Euricles gave his blessings to his childhood friend let him go to be with the hero.

Talking about how Catharsissus suffered of his doomed outcomes makes me want to hurl. I will train myself to become a strong young man. I will beat the playthrough and find my happiness. I promised the original Catharsissus.

So come on, Death flags. Fight me!


	3. The Night Fairy and I

Father went on a business trip for three weeks. My hunch is that he will pick up the second chapter target, Cesare. This is the first day father went away. I decided to make use of my time to get stronger, and that is what I am going to do. In the morning, I hit to the family library to learn more about this world, while in the afternoon I practiced my swordsmanship, and after dinner I studied some more. This routine happened for one week, it started to get bored so I decided to stroll around town.

“Nana, I’m bored. Let’s go to the town today.” I pleaded.

“What would you like to do in the town, young master?” Nana inquired.

“Anything that catches my fancy. Just prepare me some casual clothes so I won’t stand out.”

“Understood, young master.”

Nana helped me get ready and prepared the carriage. As we rode of, I look at the scenery as the carriage pass by. The world is different from my original one, got a hand it out to you in a fantasy world of an otome game. We finally arrived in the town square and it is full of hustle and bustle. I looked around the place like a curious kid who hasn’t seen enough of the world.

Nana’s giggle brought me to my senses, “Shall we go, young master?”

I held on to her hand and walk around the place. We went to a blacksmith’s shop, a stationary store, a jewelry store, then a dress shop, where I said to Nana I would buy a dress for her when I am older but she declined. I suddenly became hungry from all the sightseeing, Nana decided a large paper bag filled with warm loaf bread and continued on our merry-way. Come to think about it, I have to find a way to support myself in case my father kick me out of the house by the time Cesare was deemed heir to the Germaine family.

I was so lost in thought I realized that Nana and I are separated! Okay, calm down. Let’s think rationally here. I just have to backtrack where I was last seen together with Nana. As I made my way, I heard some loud and angry bickering.

“Please, sir. Can you spare some food for this old lady?”

It was a poor old lady asking for food from a fancy dressed man. From what I can tell, I’d say he is a count or a baron.

“Scram, old hag!” he shoved the poor lady hard she fell on the ground. “You smell like trash, don’t you dare come near.”

Well, that was rude. I don’t know what came over me but one thing’s for sure the old lady doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. I ran up to him to protect the old lady in case he would do more harm to her.

“Hey, mister!” I yelled at him, “What are you doing to the old lady? Why do you have to hit her?!”

I was kicked to the gut and joined the old lady on the ground. “Beat it, kid. This is none of your concern. Didn’t your parents ever told you not to meddle in someone else’s business?”

That’s it, buddy. You messed with the wrong kid. I don’t want to use it, but I’m pulling out the noble card.

“How dare you kick a child from high nobility! Don’t you know who I am?!” I pulled out and emblem of my family’s sigil, “My name is Catharsissus Germaine of the ducal house Germaine! I will report this to my father for the offense against me and the old lady!”

Then the lowly nobleman started shaking, fear evident in his eyes, his voice cracked, “M-my young lord, f-forgive me. I didn’t know...”

“For the actions you committed against me will be severely punished by the head of the Germaine family.”

“Please have mercy on me, my young lord!” he was begging on his knees now. Earlier, he was a big bad bully and now that I reveal my identity to a ducal family, he became a whimpering mess. What a wuss.

“I will consider that this did not happen, only if you apologize to the old lady.”

At that, he apologized repeatedly to her and scram.

“Tch, snobby rich old man.” Then I turned to the old lady, “Ma’am, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dear child. Thank you for saving me.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m just glad that I can help.” I gave my bag of loaf of bread to her, “It’s not much, but I hope you can fill your empty stomach with this.”

“Thank you, many thanks to you, young lord.” She pulled out something in her cloth bag, it was a thick maroon book that was worn out by time and she gave it to me.

“Thank you, Ma’am. But I can’t accept this.” I declined her.

“It’s yours now.” She insisted, “Consider it as a gift of appreciation.”

I have no choice, I’m keeping this book, “Thank you, Ma’am. Please be safe on your way back.”

I ran back to find Nana. The old lady walked into a dark alley where no one can see her. Her old and aged appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful and ethereal lady. 

“Nacht.” She commanded. A fairy appeared in front of her at her call.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Watch over that young boy. Guide him and protect him well.” She instructed.

“As you wish, your majesty.” 

The fairy flew away to follow Catharsissus, while beautiful lady munch at the loaf bread the young lord gifted her.

After the whole ordeal, Nana was able to find me after I received this big book from the lady. She questioned me about it at first but all I said was I got from a nice old lady for helping her. When evening came, I sat on my study looking at the worn out old book. Then I started flipping the pages of the book. Mana regeneration, spell crafting, space magic… what the? This is a book about magic. Clearly I have no magic, so why did the old lady gave it to me? And these magic lessons, if my hunch is correct, this type of magic falls under…

“Greetings, child.”

At that, I got spooked, and turn to where the voice was coming from. There in front of me was a fairy.

“Uh, hi?” I greeted back albeit reluctantly.

“Rest assured I mean you no harm.” Said the fairy, “My name is Nacht and I am sent by the fairy queen of night look after you.”

“Wait, the fairy queen of night sent you to look after me? What did I do to warrant her attention?”

“Your act of kindness by protecting the fairy queen in her disguise was recognized and rewarded you a chance to experience having magic.”

“So the old lady I saved, was the fairy queen herself?”

“Correct.” Said Nacht with finality.

This is mind blowing. I protected the fairy queen and I didn’t know.

“Catharsissus Germaine,” Nacht’s voice pulled me out from my thoughts, “because you showed kindness to my queen, please forge a contract with me.”

“Forge… a contract?”

“I was tasked by Queen Lunalia to guard you with my life until you die. I can teach you all the magic spells from that book her majesty gave you. Will you accept?”

Queen Lunalia… the fairy queen’s name. This is going too fast, but the opportunity showed itself. I will be one of the very few humans who have made a contract with a fairy, a night fairy at that. Plus, with the magic I got by forging a contract with Nacht, I can use it to fight against my fate and live for the original Catharsissus whom I made a promise to.

“I accept.” I said, “So how do I forge a contract with you.”

“Hold out your finger.” Nacht instructed.

I raised my pointer finger to Nacht and his tiny hand touched it. 

“In the name of Queen Lunalia, I, Nacht the night fairy, swore my allegiance to the human Catharsissus Germaine with my life until his time passes.” Nacht recited.

And with this, a large flow of mana came flooding into my body. It felt so enriched and invigorating. I let out a shaky sigh and looked at Nacht.

“Now that the contract is sealed, please take good care of me, Catharsissus.” Nacht said.

“Likewise, Nacht. And you can call me Cath.”

Then a knock came from my door.

“Young master? Who are you talking with over there?”

Ah, Nana. Perfect timing.

“Nana, I want you to meet someone.”

I introduced Nacht to Nana, and she was so delighted that I made a new friend. She was even more happier when I told her I forged a contract with him. Now that I have magic, Nact and I decided to have magic lessons first thing in the morning.


	4. Magic Lesson: Tutorial

Nacht and I were at the back of our mansion where the wide space while Nana is nearby to watch us.

“Let’s start with internal magic lessons before anything external. Can’t hurt to get prepared right?” Nacht said, ”Our first lesson will be about Blood Magic. **Blood Magic** is an internal magic that deals with body enhancements such as heighten senses, increased speed and agility, nearly impenetrable defense and high attack power.”

In other words, ‘Stat Enhancement’ in terms of MMORPG.

“…the medium for this internal magic is obviously blood. Now let’s get started, concentrate your magic and let it flow through the blood stream distributing them in your entire body.” Nacht instructed.

I focused all my magic at one point forming it into a big core, then I internally released them, magic flowing through my body and I can feel everything surrounding me and feel my body getting stronger.

“Did you feel that? The sounds from afar, your body feeling magic inside you?” Nacht asked and I nodded, “Good, let’s do a little test. Run around the area and feel the enhancement you cast upon yourself until you get used to it. Ready, steady, go!”

On Nacht’s signal, I sprinted VERY fast. It’s like the whole world is passing me by. Next, I do the jump and flew 6 feet of the ground and continued running in the speed of light.

“Let’s see if you can handle incoming projectiles.” Nacht started throwing rocks at me but I dodged it with ease all thanks to my heighten senses and quick reflexes.”

“Not bad on your first try.” Nacht clapped at my achievement. “Now let’s go over Space magic. **Space magic** deals with manipulating wide areas, presence, and cutting long distances to where you went before. Space magic includes detection, teleportation and phasing. With your heighten senses, it doubles your detection magic, try it.”

I concentrated all my senses surrounding the mansion. I can see maids going around about with their tasks, guards stationed strategically around the mansion, gardeners tending to the garden, and of course Nana.

“I can see everyone by standing here.” I commented.

“That’s good, you passed.” Nacht praised me. “Now let’s do something a little bit hard. Teleportation magic, this requires a mental image from where you have been before and will yourself be on that spot of the mental image in your mind.”

“Will myself to the spot in the place I’ve been to before?” I looked at Nana who was watching us from afar and I smirked. I have the perfect picture in mind and I felt myself teleported to the place I desired.

“Boo.”

Nana shrieked in surprise and I laugh at her expression. “Young master, you gave me a fright!”

“I’m sorry, Nana. Please forgive me.” I said as I tried to calm my laughter down.

“Well, I guess you can count that as an achievement.” Nacht sighted. “How about a medium difficulty this time? Phasing, moving around while your body disappears in a second.”

Like glitching? Hm… guess I’ll try.

I imagine what glitching was like, everything disappearing for a millisec so that’s what I’m going to do. While running around, my whole body started to disappear in seconds from time to time.

“Correct, like that.” Nacht said, Let’s see if there is something blocking your way, what are you going to do?”

At that, Nacht summoned a big block standing my way, I went head on and timingly disappear temporarily for a second and appeared on the other side of the block.

“Now that’s what I call phasing.” Nacht commented.

“Young master, it’s almost lunchtime. Why don’t you take a break.” Nana announced.

“Good idea. I’m famished.”

“After taking a break, we will proceed to spellcrafting.” Nacht said.

“Wait, so we won’t be doing some battle applications?” I inquired.

“For now, we will concentrate on how you use your magic internally since you don’t have magical aptitude in the first place. As a Dark magic caster, you have a nearly endless supply of mana. You can cast multiple spells at the same time and recover all the mana you depleted in a tremendous pace.

“Mana regeneration.” I supplied.

“Exactly. I can’t wait for our next lesson. You really have a talent in using magic.”

“Thanks, Nacht. You’re the best teacher.”

The both of took a break enjoying the spread Nana prepared for us. I am brimming with excitement now after all the lessons I have with Nacht and I really can’t wait.

After taking a break, we went to the wide space at the back of the mansion for spellcrafting.

“Let’s do something simple.” Nacht summoned a chunk of iron. “Let’s try to transmute this into a weapon. Try making a dagger out of it. Imagine the form of your dagger how it would look like.”

I envision a simple dagger in my mind. I channeled my mana to the chunk of iron and it took shape of the dagger that I have in mind and it worked.

“Perfect. And that is the basic part of it. In spellcrafting, you can create your own weapons to your design. How it works will be up to you. Like you wanted to create a sword that not only works on melee type of enemies, it can shoot magical projectiles at range enemies.” Nacht explained.

Create the weapons that I want in my own design, hm? Well, I have a weapon in mind, and Nacht gave me a clue of sorts.

“Let’s stop here for today. Tomorrow, I will teach you the applications of space magic, Gravity magic. And in the afternoon, we will do some offensive dark magic.”

“Alright!” I raise my fist in the air in excitement.

“I forgot to include gravity magic this morning since it’s part of space magic. But I will make it up tomorrow.” Then Nacht added, “You know for a first timer, you really are an excellent magic caster. I don’t understand why you were born without magic. I guess fate must be cruel to you.”

The original Catharsissus is an excellent individual in the first place, even without magic. But because he was a villain, fate deemed that he is destined to a doomed ending while the protagonist and his capture targets live a happy and prosperous life. Which is why I came here, to change the original’s fate. I will have a happy ending of my own for his and my own sake. 

“Well, that doesn’t matter. You are now officially a Dark magic user. While the four elements specialize on their own affinity, the Light and Dark are different. They affect half of the four elements. If Light affects Fire and Earth, the Dark affects the Water and Wind. In the presence of Light, Fire and Earth becomes stronger doubling their power. That pretty much goes the same for Dark with Water and Wind, except in the presence of Darkness, Water becomes Ice, and Wind becomes the most nastiest of blades and does its fair share of impenetrable defense.”

“How does it work? To turn Water into Ice and stuff like that?” I inquired.

“Intimacy.” Nacht answered.

Did I heard it wrong? “Excuse me?”

“Friendship, Trust, Love,” Nacht enumerated, “Those factors that contribute a mutual relationship forming a bond between people with compatible elements making them stronger and change the behavior of magic of the dependable elements.”

So if I show some brotherly love to Cesare, his wind magic will become stronger? A troubling thought to ponder for some other time but not right now. 

“How did I not know about this?” I asked Nacht. “All I ever learned is that magic is something that you’re born with and has greatest privilege to be part of high society.”

“We fairies lived a long life to know the secrets of magic, give us some credit.” As Nacht sassily put it.

I see. “Well anyway, let’s go have some dinner. Nana must be done with the spread by now.”

“Yes, let’s.” Nacht agreed.

The change of behavior of someone’s magic with an independent element will be for another time. Right now, Nacht and I better go eat a lot of grub tonight.


End file.
